Set In Stone
by XxAngelWithWingsxX
Summary: Jace and Simon hate each other. But they have one thing in common: they both always wanted to get out of this forsaken city, but when the chance comes and their world is flipped, they'll do anything to get it back. AU, J/C, S/M, teen.


**Set In Stone**

**Disclaimer: We don't own! Everything belongs to Cassandra Clare, and should we forget, that goes for the rest of the story as well.**

* * *

**A.W.W.: Welcome people of earth**

**Evan: Hey, I get intro. I call it.**

**A.W.W.: Fine...**

**Evan: Well, obviously, this is not your average story.**

**A.W.W: Just look at the writers…**

**Evan: Okay then. I (Evan) and A.W.W are co-writing this one. We've got a basic idea of where it's going... sort of. Then again, we started this at 2am.**

**A.W.W.: So be prepared.**

**Evan: And FYI... you don't need to have read Mortal Instruments to understand this one. So... happy camping? Au revoir? A.W.W., you have anything to add?**

**A.W.W.: Good luck sounds better XD**

**Evan: Yeah, but it doesn't achieve the right mood**

**A.W.W.: Alright, Mr. Moody.**

**Evan: more like 'Prepare to be taken on an endless journey into the deep depths of the soul'.**

**A.W.W.: -nod nod-**

* * *

As Simon walked down the dark pavement, he could hear a bass line echoing from the sky rise apartment coming from the left. He fingered the invitation in his hand, the one that read;

_You have been graciously invited to the Chairman Meow's 13th birthday bash! Hosted by the magnificent Magnus Bane._

He didn't really want to come to Magnus Bane's party. His parties were usually made for the cool crazy teens that did things that their parents wouldn't approve of, and god knew he didn't fit into that category. But he had a friend in Magnus, so he had decided to come.

Walking up to the antique front door, he noticed a couple obviously drunk, making out on the steps.

_Well, that doesn't bode well,_ he thought to himself, walking into the roaring noises of some trance crap that he didn't enjoy at all.

The room was full of barely-dressed people, dancing together tightly in the middle. Multi-colored lights shine around the dark room, illuminating the brightly dressed bodies. The drink bar was littered with toxic looking green and blue drinks.

_He sure knows how to through a party_, he thought.

"Hey, Simon! Glad you could make it!" came a muffled noise from the crowd, shortly followed by a tall lanky guy with frazzled black hair covered with sprinkles.

"Hey, Magnus!"" Simon practically screamed over the roar of throes of people and the giant amps conveniently located right next to him.

"How are you? Enjoying the party?" came the barely audible response coming from his direction. Simon was thinking about how to answer that question truthfully... until he noticed Jace Herondale entering the room.

_Godammit._

He was decked out in designer threads, no doubt, with his trademark smirk and cocky attitude plastered all over him. Simon tried to duck under a table to avoid being seen.

"Shit... Why'd you invite the snob?" he muttered to Magnus, who was eyeing Simon with curiosity.

"Why are you hiding under my table?" asked Magnus as Jace crossed across the room and Simon readjusted himself so the table was between him and Jace, totally spy-like.

"I just hate that guy," Simon explained. "Wherever he is, he has people drooling all over him like he's god. It's pathetic, and so is he for enjoying it. You got a back door out of this place?"

Magnus eyed Simon with a mixture of pity and curiosity. "You aren't staying?"

"Nah, this scene's not for me." Simon replied, standing up and going over to where Magnus was standing. Magnus took Simon down a hall that was relatively empty. Magnus gave him a stare that was almost disappointed.

"Magnus, you know just as well as I do that I'm not the type of guy for these parties." Simon said, his voice pleading for Magnus to understand.

"Well, if you're not gonna stay, I guess I'll show you out," said Magnus almost sadly as they reached the door. "You sure?"

"Yeah. Thanks for inviting me," Simon replied as he stepped into an alley, taking in a lungful of the smoggy Manhattan air.

The city was as same as always.

And same wasn't what Simon wanted.

Sometimes he wished that something could happen that would just take him out of this place.

But his destiny seemed to be set in stone, here in the city.

* * *

A/N:

**Evan: Well? How'd you like it? The first of many chapters, I assure you, and no the fastest start, but we'll get there. So now, I'd like to implement the newest feature that A.W.W is lacking in her stories: a Quote of the Week / Comment of the Week.**

**A.W.W: I don't find it necessary. I have enough comments to keep a crowd entertained for weeks on end. But why the hell not? :)**

**This week, were going from my friend's mom.**

**"If I'm not here when you wake up, I'm at the farmers market. If you're not here when I wake up, we have a problem."**

**So byebye from us.**

**And please leave a review^^**


End file.
